Never Say Goodbye
by BluSkye425
Summary: BEAUTIFUL GOODBYE, then NOBODY'S HOME and now NEVER SAY GOODBYE! This is the final part. Suze jumped off Big Sur...what happened to her? Will she find Jesse? Or will there be no happy ending? Jk! RR!


KawaiiQuerida-chan: And now the final story: _Never Say Goodbye_! I suggest you reread at least the last line of Nobody's Home because this is going to pick RIGHT up from there. This is the happy ending, I swear! It may not seem like it, cuz when we last left off, Suze was in the air after jumping of Big Sur, but it is! And as always, make me happy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Never Say Goodbye_ or Mediator. I dream of it being so (especially for the latter) but it's just not true… sigh

_Never been in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Never had someone to care for  
Never thought there could be  
Someone special for me  
But now I'm all in love  
Cause a girl like me waited patiently  
For someone  
Someone to care for me  
And there will never be _

But I didn't get very far. Off the cliff, I mean. As soon as I jumped off, I felt somebody grab on to my arm. I couldn't see whom because the rain was coming down harder than ever and my headlights (the car was still on) made my "savior" nothing but I silhouette.

I was mad. I was trying to end my pain, and this dude wanted to be Mr. Macho Guy and "save" a damsel in distress. I hoped to God it wasn't Paul.

"Let me go, dammit!" I shouted through the rain. I started swinging back and forth, trying to make him lose his grip. But he only grabbed my arm with his other hand and held on tighter. So not the reaction I wanted.

But, um, I didn't have much time to dwell on that. Because, you see, I hit my head on a rock while I was swinging. Hard. I thankfully went into oblivion.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't dead, and wondered why. Then I remembered. Mr. Macho guy must have successfully saved my life—unfortunately.

I looked around the dimly lit room. The dude was obviously new, because he'd left boxes unpacked. But even without all his belongings in the room, it still gave off an air of manliness. This was mostly due to the plaid sheets and the strong smell of aftershave. Mr. Savior had good taste, because the aftershave wasn't over powering my nose. It was actually fairly pleasant.

I lay back down and snuggled under the blankets, my face in the pillow. I sniffed. The guy really did smell good and I found his scent oddly comforting.

But that DEFINITELY didn't mean I'd fall in love with him. I wouldn't even like him, I was sure. So there was no way in heaven, hell, or Shadowland that I was going to lo—

"Oh. My. Freakin'. God," I said. Well, I didn't say 'freakin', if you know what I mean.

But anyways, it was all I could say. I was just too surprised. Maybe you predicted it, but I'd never expected it to happen. To expect such a thing, I believed, was absolutely stupid.

But Jesse was my "savior."

Or at least somebody who looked EXACTLY like him was. And I mean exactly. I know what, like, every inch of Jesse looks like, and I definitely know how he would stand and carry crap, and this guy was lookin and acting just like the Jesse de Silva who was supposed to have moved on. So what was he doing here? Alive?

_No more lonely  
No more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't going no more  
And now that you're here  
I never wanna say, goodbye love  
Never want to be without you  
No more crying  
No denying  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never want to say goodbye love _

"J-Jesse?" I couldn't believe it.

But it was Jesse. I could tell from his facial feature. He was grim and obviously angry, because his scar was a brighter color than normal. He had a class of water in his hands. As his stepped forward, I could hear and feel his feet landing on the ground. He was alive!

He put the glass on the bedside table near the bed, and then sat down on the bed next to me. His weight sagged it a little, and I felt giddy again—Jesse had weight!

"Yes, _Querida_." He said, his voice as silky and smooth as ever.

"Bu-but how? I mean, it was like one minute you were there and then the next you weren't and I just didn't…I mean…I don't know…" I was confusing myself. My thoughts were in a jumble that I couldn't decipher.

"I don't remember much, _Querida_. I remember being with you in your room, and what you told me your felt, and then I remember slowly becoming less and less opaque, realizing what was happening, and then disappearing. After that, I remember a lot of light, and somebody saying that they were willing to give me a second chance of life if I could face a few tests. That's even less clear, but I know that they were pretty brutal. After a passed all of them, they gave me a new life. But enough about me, Susannah—tell me why you jumped off Big Sur!"

Suze looked down at Jesse's feet, a bit embarrassed, and angry with herself. If Jesse hadn't been there to catch her, she would have died and all that Jesse had gone through (whatever it was) would have been for nothing.

Suze tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Ever since I first admitted to myself that I loved you, Jesse, you became my whole world, my home. Without you, a felt like I had nothing to live for. It felt like somebody had ripped open my heart and had turned it inside out. I couldn't seem to focus anymore at all. For anything. My grades slowly began falling, and I was at the point where I was going to fail every class. I still mediated ghosts, but without your guidance, it was just like: 'Okay, what the hell's your problem? Okay go away. Okay, I fixed your problem, now leave me the hellalone.' And that embarrassed me because I new you'd be disappointed in my doing that. I abandoned my friendships, and things with the family aren't so good at all. My mom blew up at me, and I just wanted the pain to stop. I wanted to feel just remotely happy—even if it was for the stupidest thing. I decided that, if I died, maybe I could be with you and that…you know."

Jesse stood up, walked a bit away from me, and turned away. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, Susannah. All I wanted was to get back home to you, my love."

_Now it's time for me  
To find out what a first time love could mean  
A little scared, but it's cool  
Cause it's worth it  
Now I finally fell in love  
And I know that it  
Gots to be for real (for real)  
It's the way that I feel  
So come share my world with me  
So there will never be _

Slowly, I rose and walked up to Jesse. When our bodies were practically touching, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as I possibly could. After that, I wept for quite some time. But they were happy tears, I assure you. I mean, hello! Why would I be SAD that Jesse was alive?

When I'd finally stopped crying, Jesse stepped a few inches back and wiped my tears away. That's when I realized that I must have been a sight. Being in a heck of a lot of rain and jumping off a cliff and hitting your head and crying your eyes out has a tendency to create 'quite a sight', ya know.

But Jesse didn't seem to mind or notice. About my appearance, I mean. He was looking at me as if I were the most beautiful girl in the world (something I knew to be impossible—at least at that moment), and his anger was apparently forgotten.

Jesse cupped one side of my face and I stood on my tippy-toes, and we kissed. It started out innocent enough, but it _did_ get a bit more passionate. After the kissing part was over, I rested my head on Jesse's chest.

"There's some stuff you should know," Jesse said. He led me back to the bed and sat beside me, keeping my hand in his. "Whoever those guys were, they rewrote history. I remember everything about Hector de Silva and what he did and what happened to him, but I also have memories of growing up that I know are fake. They put it into history that I was born Jesse Luis de Silva 22 years ago. That's how everybody my family has ever come into contact knows it. It's all fake, of course, but they don't know that. I just thought that we should a story to tell."

From there Jesse told me that he was a descendant of his sister Mercedes and that his mother's name was Rosa and his fathers name was Luis. He had 3 younger sisters, Marie (17), Cassandra (13), and Erica(5).

He said that—though he had wanted to—he couldn't go to me right away because that was the condition. I couldn't meet you until I was supposed to.

"I was supposed to. I'm just glad I got there to save you. I was at your house and your mother told me that you'd left, and I just got this horrible feeling."

I smiled. "I'm glad you got there in time," I kissed him on the lips again, but he reluctantly pulled away.

"Susannah, we have to make everything right with your family. Give them a bit of an explanation."

I sighed. "I know. But I'm not looking forward to any of it. I really messed up my life."

"The first step of fixing your problems is admitting you messed up."

I smiled. "'Messed up'?"

_No more lonely  
No more just me  
I've been there before (oh)  
Ain't going no more  
And now that you're here  
I never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more crying  
No denying (no)  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here  
I never want to say goodbye love _

It took a week and a lot of explaining, but I finally apologized to everyone that I every hurt in any way because of not caring. My mother understood, though reluctantly. After all, who wouldn't be upset after the love of their life broke off the relationship because he lived in Texas and didn't think that a long distance relationship would work out at all?

But she did ground me for a week.

Everything was seemingly back to normal. Gina was fine, CeeCee and Adam talked to me in school, and I actually _didn't_ snap at the ghost who materialized in my room a 1 in the morning! Now _there's_ a change.

I sat on the couch in a black and sexy dress, waiting for Jesse. I was finally grounded no longer, and Jesse had invited me out to dinner as soon as the clock struck 10. I, of course, accepted, ecstatic for my first actual date with the love of my life.

The doorbell rang, and I let Doc get it. But as soon as I heard him start rattling on about one thing or another, I jumped up and rescued Jesse. Mom and Andy—and even Jake—were there.

After what seemed like forever, Jesse and I finally got out of the door. All gentlemanly, he opened the door for me. Giggling like a schoolgirl, I went in.

_So I'm standing here  
Arms open wide  
Ready to give my heart  
I'm sure this time  
Love's gonna last for life  
Baby, I know things change  
And that life needs some rain  
But the clouds are gonna clear  
And the sun is gonna shine again (shine light on our love, baby)  
So let's make this last forever _

Jesse took me to a VERY nice restaurant, and we talked about anything and everything. I was happy to know that this time, Jesse's father would be more than happy to have Jesse become a doctor, because Luis de Silva was a famous, and therefore talented, brain surgeon.

I was completely happy to be spending the time, and was pleased by the fact that Kelly was there with her boyfriend, and kept stealing glances at mine. But even through all this, I was fully aware that Jesse…wasn't himself. He looked unusually nervous. When the plates had been cleared, I finally realized why. JoJo's "Never Say Goodbye" started to play overhead, and Jesse got up from his seat, only to kneel in front of me.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

"Susannah, I've waited for what seems like 2 lifetimes to be able to be with you, and I want to make it final. You're the love of my life, and nothing means more to me than you. You are the only thing I need to live—quite literally—and I don't feel like dying—again," he added in a whisper. "What I'm asking you is that you make my life worth living. Susannah Simon, will you marry me and become Mrs. Jesse de Silva?"

He revealed the ring in that little velvet box, and my heart stopped. I'm no good at describing jewelry, but let me tell you: that thing could only be the most expensive rock in the history of the world.

I nodded my head and swallowed so that I could speak. "Of course."

I rushed myself into Jesse's arms and was gratified by the cheers and applause of on-lookers.

The date for our wedding is set for March 21—which was in part Sleepy's idea. He was trying to give Jesse some advice for our future. Apparently my brother has enough sense to know that women don't like to have their anniversaries forgotten, so Sleepy suggested a date easy to remember: March 21, or 3, 2,1 and it is also the first day of spring—about.

_No more lonely  
No more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't going no more  
And now that you're here  
I never wanna say goodbye love  
Never want to be without you  
No more crying  
No denying  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here  
I never want to say goodbye love_

Definitely never gonna say goodbye.

KawaiiQuerida-chan: Yay! I'm finished! That feels so good! Yay! I hope you liked the ending! Oh, and don't ask me how Jesse's last name is still de Silva. Umm…maybe Mercedes' husband died, and she changed her name back to de Silva and gave her kids that…or maybe _she _married a relative with the last name de Silva. Now remember, R+R! (It's that lil purple button on the bottom left!)


End file.
